Par ideal para garotas teste
by Srta. Momiji
Summary: Mais um teste, para quem ainda anda na duvida...qual personagem de Fruits Basket vc ama?


**Par Ideal- para garotas**

Um série de situações aqui citadas, irá fazer descobrir de quem de todos os homens e garotos de fruits basket você mais ama...difícil..mas vamos ao teste...

1- Para você o que o homem/ garoto precisa ser para ser perfeito?

a- ser malicioso

b-ser habilidoso com as mãos

c- ser responsável

d- ser calmo

e- ser irresistivelmente lindo

f- ser estourado

g- ser bem misterioso

h- ser bem alegre

i- ser um gênio forte

j- ser bem delicado

2- E o que ele precisaria ter, para te conquistar logo de cara?

a- uma bela casa

b- belas roupas

c- um carro

d- tempo livre

e- ter status

f- ter uma pulseira muito fashion

g- ter vários colares e brincos

h- ter uma aparência infantil

i- ter dinheiro

j- ter cabelos longos

3- Qual estilo de roupas que você deveria usar para conquista-lo

a- roupas masculinas

b- roupas bem egocêntricas, como uniforme de empregada, policial, enfermeira

c- roupas leves

d- uniforme do seu trabalho

e- uniforme da escola

f- um vestido

g- roupas agarradas

h- roupas de quando você limpa a casa

i- roupas infantis

j- roupas normais que você usa no trabalho

4- Onde você espera encontrar seu par ideal?

a- a casa dele

b- uma loja de alta-costura

c- um consultório médico

d- um simples supermercado

e- uma escola

f- um dojo

g- na rua

h- no trabalho do pai dele

i- no parquinho

j- nas termas japonesas (que a mãe dele é gerente)

5- Qual seria a primeira coisa que ele faria ao te ver?

a- lhe sorriria encantadoramente

b- diria : Milady

c- a olharia em silencio

d- derrubaria alguma coisa

e- daria um olhar irresistível

f- iria ficar com cara de bobo

g- pegaria no seu rosto logo de cara e te encostaria na parede e lhe pediria um beijo

h- iria querer loucamente te abraçar

i- ficaria envergonhado

j- gritaria perdão assim que seus olhos se encontrasse.

6- Imaginando que as coisas esquentaram , vocês teriam seu primeiro encontro aonde seria?

a- para um passeio pela cidade e faria questão de mostrar a sede da família dele

b- num restaurante carrissímo e de bom gosto

c- em qualquer lugar, só de estar com ele valeria

d- num restaurante na hora do almoço

e- na cantina na escola

f- na casa dele, porque ele faria a comida para você

g- você subiria na bicicleta dele e iriam procurar algum lugar

h- na casa de praia, num piquenique e teria muitas melancias

i- num parquinho e teria crepe para vender

j- um esplêndida refeição na casa da mãe dele, que é nas fontes.

7- O que ele te daria de presente que derreteria seu coração.

a- um livro escrito por ele mesmo

b- uma bela roupa feita e fabricada por ele

c- faria um curativo em você com todo o carinho do mundo

d- definitivamente seria aquele beijo que um dia ele deixou passar

e- alguns morangos tirados da própria plantação dele

f- um prato de sopa com nira

g- um dos colares dele

h- um coelhinho de pelúcia

i- uma flor colhida as pressas

j- um monte de livros de diversos assuntos, porque ele não soube o que comprar

8- Em uma historia de amor..qual personagem você queria ser só para conquista-lo

a- uma criança inocente

b- a assistente dele na costura

c- a assistente dele no consultório

d- uma simples moça que trabalharia no supermercado

e-integrante do grêmio estudantil

f- a melhor e única amiga dele

g- uma antiga namorada

h- uma menina da classe dele

i- o grande amor da vida dele

j- a assistente do primo dele

9- Como ele seria fisicamente

a- cabelos castanhos, sorriso irresistível e andaria sempre de kimono

b- cabelos longos prateados, olhos verdes, usaria roupas confeccionadas por ele mesmo

c- cabelos pretos,alto, olhar triste, usaria sempre terno

d-cabelos avermelhados, aparência triste e sempre social

e- cabelos claros, olhos azuis e uniforme da escola

f- cabelos laranjas, uma pulseira e roupas largadas

g- cabelos preto e branco, aparência de mau e depois de bonzinho, estilo roqueiro

h- cabelos loiros, baixinho para a idade e roupas femininas

i- cabelos castanhos, olhar arrogante, sapatos bem cuidados

j- cabelos longos castanhos claro, olhar de arrependido, e kimono feminino.

10- defina ele com uma única palavra

a- safado

b- alegre

c-solitário

d- triste

e- tímido

f- briguento

g- misterioso

h- divertido

i- arrogante

j- medroso

Aos resultados...Seu par perfeito seria:

a- Shigure

b- Ayame

c-Hatori

d- Kureno

e- Yuki

f- Kyo

g- Haru

h- Momiji

i- Hiro

j- Ritsu


End file.
